ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Garan
is a Super Beast that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. It appeared in episode 4, "30,000 Year Super Beast Appears!" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Ace' The design of Garan had been set a multitude of years before its actual appearance, when Manga artist Mushitaro Kuri drew a full image of Garan based on a unnamed ancient fish from the Devonian Period while he cut class in junior high school for 3 days. In the present day, a specimen of the ancient fish that Garan was based off of was found in Japan, resting in hibernation. The Yapool decided to take this specimen to create Garan, and carried truck carrying the sleeping living fossil into the sky. The Yapool then transformed Garan into a Super Beast, and assigned the Super Beast under the Kuri's command. Linked via telepathy, the monster made its appearance in a cityscape via a crack in the sky and began to destroy the city. The Terrible monster Attacking Crew launched and immediately began their assault on the rampaging Super Beast, but a sudden flash from Garan's nose rendered all of TAC's weaponry, including hand-held weapons, completely inoperational. Before continuing the assault further, Garan suddenly disappeared, as Kuri had lost concentration in maintaining the attack. Following the scuffle, Noriko Mikawa, who had been taken captive by Kuri, escapes from his residence with the help of fellow TAC member Kouzou Yoshimura. After a reassessment of their weaponry, including the understanding that psychokinesis from Garan's nasal horn was responsible for weapon failure, TAC prepared for a new attack. Meanwhile, Kuri again sends Garan to attack the city in a furious atttempt to recapture Mikawa. Displaying his thoughts through the original manuscripts of his Manga, Kuri began to furiously sketch as Garan repeated the actions dictated in the drawings without fail. TAC began their defense, and during the struggle, Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami transformed into Ultraman Ace to combat Garan. While Ace fought Garan, the struggle is reflected in Kuri's Manga, as he continued to command Garan in the battle, with pages of Manga flying like leaves from his desk. This changed when Ace severed Garan's right arm with his Timer Shot, which sent the Mangaka sprawling on the floor in pain. The Mangaka's pain lead to Garan becoming paralyzed, and Ace took this opportunity to ignite Garan's body with his Punch Laser. The telekinetic connection between Garan and Kuri lead to the Mangaka becoming ignited as well. Finally, Garan was destroyed by Ace's Metallium Ray, with Kuri exploding as well, turning his house into a fireball. Weapons and Abilities * Psychokinesis Flash: Garan has powerful psychokinetic abilities, and can control essentially anything when its nasal horn flashes. * Garan Gas (ガランガス - Garangasu): A gas emitted from Garan's mouth. The gas has the ability to sublimate any solid object, and allows Garan to reabsorb the gassified object into its mouth. 'Weakness' Garan is telepathically linked to the Manga artist Mushitarou Kuri. When Garan is damaged, the damage is reflected on to Kuri, and should Kuri be immobilized by pain, Garan would likewise become paralyzed. Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes *Garan Gas is also named Devonian Air Gas (デボンエアガス - Debon eagasu) in many older sources. Gallery * to be added References Category:Super Beasts Category:Ultraman Ace Monsters Category:Beryudora's Body